


The Wounds We Hide

by LeosLust



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), How Do I Tag, I may have fucked up the order of canon shit but idc I like how it came out, Post-The Vault (Final Fantasy XIV), The Vault (Final Fantasy XIV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Aza gains a wound, and attempts to hide it from her partner.orI write someones OC without being able to pester them for details constantly.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Final Fantasy XIV Gift Exchange (2019)





	The Wounds We Hide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheshirePirouette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshirePirouette/gifts).



Aza glared down the dock of the Vault, right hand reaching behind her for her longstaff as her left clenched into a tight fist as she listened to Aymeric plead for the Archbishop - for his  _ father  _ \- to cease the needless war. A small part of Aza hoped that somehow Aymeric’s words would reach his father. That they could reconcile and bring about a new era in Ishgard. But Aza knew that the Archbishop would not listen. To engorged with the power he held, and enamoured by the vision the ascians had implanted in his mind.

And Aza’s thoughts were proven correct as Thordan VII - no longer worthy of his title of Archbishop in her eyes, not that he ever had been - called his son a fool. 

A fool? Aymeric? A  _ fool? _ No.  _ No _ . If anyone was the fool here, it was Aymeric’s shite excuse of a father. Catching Haurchefant’s eye as she braced herself, he nodded to her. He knew that the Archbishop was no longer working for the betterment of Ishgard, and if he had to strike down his own leader, then so be it.

Taking the lead in the race down towards Thordan VII, Aza focused herself solely on her target before her, hands reading themselves to cast a spell as soon as the bastard was in range. 

Her focus would be her- his- no,  _ their _ downfall.

“Look out!” Haurchefant’s shout snapped Aza’s focus short, stopping her movements in her tracks.

She turned to see what could possibly cause Haurchefant concern over her at such a critical moment, only to be blinded by an oncoming bolt of light - and promptly covered by her personal knight in Ishgardian armour. 

Ava had a bad feeling in her gut about this, but with her vision recovering from the blinding light, she was in no place to voice her concerns until-

It was too late.

The sound of Haurchefant’s shield shattering rang across the Vault. The sight of blood spurting out of her beloved’s mouth made her own blood run cold. 

All was silent as Lord Haurchefant Greystone, knight of Ishgard, noble of House Fortemps, and lover of both Aza Angura and Aymeric de Borel, fell.

Aza all but collapsed to her knees beside him, and she could hear the Aymeric’s cries as he made his way forward to join her despite his own wounds.

Thordan VII and his knights could wait. What mattered to them both most was lying before them, bleeding out in Aymeric’s arms as Aza held onto his right hand praying to any God willing to listen that he would live. That he would survive this ordeal and would recover.

However fate was never kind to Aza, nor Aymeric, it seems. 

Where Aza prayed in silence, Aymeric was loud in his anguish, begging through his tears for Lucia or Estinien to race for a chirurgeon, until Haurchefant mustered the strength to speak.

“You… you are unharmed?” Haurchefant’s gaze was fixated on Aza, “F-forgive me... I could not bear the thought of… of…”

“Of losing you?” Aza choked, “I… I appreciate the thought but did you even consider that I… That  _ we _ feel the same way about... about losing  _ you _ ?” Her grip on his hand tightened as tears began to fall.

“Oh do not look at me so,” Haurchefant’s smile was bloodied and weak as he looked between Aza and Aymeric, “A smile better suits my heroes…”

The couple looked at each other in tear-stained shock, before nodding, turning back down to face Haurchefant, each giving him the strongest smiles they could muster. 

Their smiles seemed to satisfy Haurchefant’s final request, as he smile strengthened for a brief moment, before falling, as he allowed himself to succumb to death…

~Several Months Later~

“Sorry for the wait, Aymeric, Tataru demanded that the two of us ‘caught up’ while I’m in Ishgard - even though I’m only here because you sent word for me. I’d ask why you needed me specifically, however I will admit I’m more curious as to know why we’re meeting in your personal quarters instead of at the Congregation.”

Aymeric turned towards the voice he had missed so much - that of Aza - and inhaled sharply as he took in her appearance.

Gone was the coal black and shimmering gold attire, gone were the red decals that had adorned it. Gone were her long locks of night-black hair. Gone was the Aza that he had fallen in love with alongside Haurchefant. 

In her place, was a blinding shade of the woman he knew. Her hair she had cut short and uneven. Her clothing - a white that would make some reminiscent of wedding attire, but Aymeric knew was her tribes symbol of mourning. 

Aymeric stepped away from the windowsill he had been stood beside and made his way towards her, steps slow and deliberate, “We need to talk.”

“About what? Have you heard word about the Horde making further moves? Or are there still those that doubt your capabilities as a leader now that the Archbishop is no more? I will gladly fight by your side again should it assist in reaffirm-”

“About Haurchefant.”

Aza fell quiet. “What do you mean.”

“We need to talk about what happened. We need to talk about him. We need to talk about  _ us. _ ” Aymeric stopped before Aza, hand reaching forward to take a gentle hold of hers.

Aza remained frozen still for a few moments, eyes cast downwards to where their hands intertwined. 

Aymeric opened his mouth to speak only to stop before the words left his lips. Aza was shaking. And from the wetness that dropped down onto their hands, it was clear that she had finally broken down and accepted that it was time for her to cry. 

He was silent as he stepped beside her and gently picked her up, her hands instantly reaching for his chest as she sobbed into him. Soon enough the couple were curled up into each other on Aymeric’s bed, Aymeric whispering soothing words into Aza’s hair as she finally let her feelings show. 

“It’ll be alright, Aza, you’re not alone, we’ll get through this all,  _ together. _ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS ENJOY YOUR SUFFERING!!!!!!
> 
> Also I'm sorry for not writing more I might dm you so I *can* write a continuation to this cos I love Aza but I'm also really picky about writing others OC's so I wanna ask all the questions so I can get it right next time oof.


End file.
